High School DxD: Inmortal Phenex
by Homicidal Liu
Summary: Fue traicionado por la mujer que amaba y por el que creía su mejor amigo, con el corazón echo pedazos se fue de su hogar. Luego de 200 años regresará con más poder, nuevos amigos y nuevos amores, deberá enfrentarse contra numerosos enemigos y a su pasado sin caer, para demostrar que "El Fénix Inmortal" siempre se levanta de sus cenizas. Naruto Demonio/Narutoxharem.


**-Ho-hola… a-amigos, que tal.- Saluda el autor temblando como una hoja por culpa del frio. –Le-le-les juro que este frio h-hace que se me congelen hasta las ideas.-**

 **-L-Lu-chan, hace mucho frío!- Se quejó una llorosa Lily mientras se aferra a Liu buscando calentare un poco.**

 **-¡O-oi Lily ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?!- Preguntó el autor tartamudeando, pero no por el frio sino por sentir cierta parte de la anatomía de su amiga. –N-no hay necesidad de que…-**

 **-Liu-kun y-yo también quiero calentarme.- Dijo la pelirroja de nombre Cherry mientras hacía lo mismo que la rubia.**

 **Liu estaba en un problema, no le molestaba que sus amigas quieran calentarse, el problema era lo que le haría cierta tsundere castaña de baja estatura si lo veía así.**

 **-Liu, mira traje un calentador para que no tengamos…- Para desgracia de Liu, su amiga tsundere de nombre Sally entró por la puerta y no le gustó lo que vio.**

 **-Sa-Sally, N-no es lo que parece.- Trataba de explicar un nervioso Liu, por la posible reacción de la castaña.**

 **-…Tú…- Comenzó a hablar la tsundere del grupo, con su cabello cubriéndole los ojos.- ¡MALDITO PERRO PERVERTIDO!- Terminó gritando mientras sacaba, de quien sabe dónde, una vara para adiestrar caballos que hizo que Liu comience a correr como si hubiera visto al shinigami, mientras ella lo perseguía.**

 **-Ah~ eso está mejor.- Dijo una cómoda Lily disfrutando del calentador que trajo Sally.**

 **-Ah~ es verdad.- Dijo la pelirroja en el mismo estado que la rubia.- Bueno mientras nosotras nos calentamos, y en lo que Sally se aburre de perseguir a Liu-kun, disfruten de la que sería la segunda historia de Liu-kun.-**

 **Justo antes de subir el capítulo se escucha un fuerte golpe como si alguien fuera azotado seguido de un quejido de dolor, que hizo que ambas tengan un gotón estilo anime en la cabeza, parece que Sally atrapó a Liu…**

* * *

 **Prologo**

El inframundo es muy diferente a lo que muchos piensan, cuando alguien menciona la palabra "Inframundo" al instante piensa en un lugar oscuro y aterrador, en donde el fuego infernal arde con fuerza en cada rincón, un lugar lleno de aire tan tóxico que aniquila a cualquier ser en ese lugar, una tortura infinita para las pobres almas atrapadas ahí.

Por esa razón muchos se sorprenderían por la verdad: El inframundo en realidad era una copia casi exacta de la tierra, el mundo humano, lo único que lo diferenciaría sería el cielo púrpura, las nubes oscuras y la ausencia de los océanos.

Aunque una cosa que sí era correcta en los pensamientos de todos, es que ese es el hogar de los demonios, una raza de seres oscuros y malignos que solo buscan la destrucción.

… Una vez más ese pensamiento está equivocado, o en la mayor parte. Los demonios son seres similares a los humanos, pero con la diferencia de tener alas de murciélago y distintos poderes y habilidades que pueden ser usados para fines buenos o malos, dependiendo de quién los use.

El inframundo se encuentra en una dimensión diferente y no bajo de la tierra como sugiere su nombre y es un lugar enorme, igual que la tierra pero ya que no tienen océanos se puede decir que hasta tienen espacio de sobra. Lleno de ciudades, praderas, campos, montañas, bosques, etc.

Y todas las tierras del inframundo son propiedad de varias familias, en específico los 72 pilares demoniacos.

Es un lugar en el que los demonios viven tranquilos y en paz… pero no siempre fue así… hace varios siglos los demonios se encontraban en guerra contra otras dos razas: Los ángeles y los ángeles caídos.

Las tres facciones lucharon por años en lo que se conoce como "La Gran Guerra" bajo las órdenes de: el Dios Bíblico para los ángeles, los cuatro Maous para los demonios, y la Organización Grigori, encabezada por el ángel caído Azazel, para los ángeles caídos.

Pero ellos finalizaron su lucha y realizaron una tregua temporal para detener a otros dos seres que se encontraban en su propia lucha, los dos dragones celestiales Ddraig y Albion.

A pesar de haber detenido a los dragones, destruyendo su cuerpo y sellando sus almas en lo que se conoce como Sacred Gears, el precio que pagaron fue muy alto: Miles de ángeles y ángeles caídos murieron, los 72 clanes demoniacos se redujeron a 34, y los líderes de las facciones, a excepción de Azazel y algunos miembros de Grigori, También murieron.

Cada bando perdió demasiado, hasta el punto de quedar en estado crítico, por esa razón los tres bandos decidieron poner un alto al fuego, ya que no querían seguir peleando… No estaban en paz pero tampoco tenían conflictos directos.

Pero para los demonios la lucha aún no se había acabado, los descendientes de los Maous originales no estaban contentos, ellos querían continuar con el legado de sus familias y seguir luchando contra los ángeles y los caídos. Dando inicio a una guerra civil entre: La facción de los antiguos Maous y la nueva generación de demonios o La facción Anti-Maous.

Este conflicto duró más de una década, hasta que 5 demonios, de cinco diferentes familias, inclinaron la balanza y derrotaron a la facción antigua, asegurando la victoria para la nueva generación de demonios.

Ellos eran: Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri, Flabium Glasya-Labolas y por último pero menos importante… Naruto Phenex.

Aunque eran relativamente jóvenes, cada uno demostró un poder inmenso, capaz de destruir países enteros. De forma individual eran poderosos… Pero juntos eran prácticamente indetenibles.

El puesto del más fuerte era compartido por Sirzechs y Naruto, que eran los mejores amigos y rivales que se conocían desde que estaban en pañales. Sirzechs con el poder de la destrucción y Naruto con el poder del ave inmortal, rápidamente sembraron el terror en los corazones de sus enemigos, y un gran respeto y admiración en el de sus aliados.

Con la antigua facción derrotada y exiliada, los cinco demonios aseguraron la paz para su bando, encargándose de mantener el orden en el inframundo… Por esa razón muchos se sorprendieron que un problema que surgió entre Sirzechs y Naruto, y que sacudió la amistad entre ambos, haya terminado en una de las peleas más violentas en toda la historia del inframundo.

A pesar de ser los mejores amigos, los dos tenían sus diferencias de vez en cuando y tenían sus propias opiniones sobre ciertos asuntos. Sin embargo, muchos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando la misma cosa que causó tensión entre los dos no era una cosa o un objeto… En realidad era una persona.

Una mujer llamada Grayfia Lucifuge.

Grayfia era una hermosa mujer de una de las familias que se extinguieron, también fue vista por muchos como la mujer demonio perfecta. Ella tenía belleza, tenía inteligencia, tenía poder y tenía una actitud que podría mantener incluso a los demonios masculinos más sucios en línea.

Ella había estado originalmente en el bando de la Facción Antigua, pero después de conocer a los cinco héroes de la nueva facción desertó y se convirtió en un poderoso aliado para el nuevo grupo. Fue un gran apoyo para todos, pero en especial para Naruto y Sirzechs

Al principio, ella y Naruto tuvieron lo que se conoce como "amor a primera vista" y no tardaron en convertirse en pareja… Pero lo que Naruto no sabía… Es que mientras él le había dado su corazón a Grayfia… En secreto, los ojos y el corazón de ella eran para otro.

Fue sólo unas semanas después de la derrota de la Antigua facción que Naruto había vuelto a casa… Solo para encontrar la ropa de su novia por el suelo, junto con la ropa de un hombre que definitivamente no era él… Y lo peor era que podía oír voces procedentes de su habitación.

Cada paso que daba causaba que su corazón latiera cada vez más rápido, como si estuviera listo para romperse… Cosa que lamentablemente pasó cuando se encontró a Grayfia en la cama con nada menos que su mejor amigo… Sirzechs.

Lo que pasó después fue que el pelirrojo casi terminó quemado vivo y reducido a cenizas, por Naruto que entró en un ataque de ira que lo llevó a atacar a su ahora ex amigo.

Se requirió los esfuerzos combinados de los padres de Naruto y Sirzechs, junto con Grayfia, Serafall, Ajuka y Falbium para detenerlo y evitar que matara al pelirrojo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que todos averiguaran el por qué estaba tan enojado con Sirzechs y Grayfia, y cabe decir que varios de ellos vieron con muy malos ojos a la nueva pareja.

Una semana después del incidente, Naruto y Sirzechs hicieron lo único que se les ocurrió para resolver el problema, y decidir a quién le pertenecería el corazón de Grayfia.

…Una lucha uno a uno entre ambos.

La lucha que hizo toda la guerra parezca insignificante en comparación, y se prolongó durante casi tres días seguidos. Ninguno de los dos se daban ni un minuto de descanso, la lucha fue tan poderosa que sacudió todo el inframundo hasta su núcleo. Grandes partes del lugar se habían reducido a escombros que tardarían años en reconstruirse, aunque afortunadamente nadie resultó herido, gracias a que fueron evacuados a un lugar seguro.

Después de los tres días finalmente salió el vencedor. Ese día a pesar del gran poder del rubio… Sirzechs había demostrado tener ese pequeño extra necesario para ganar el partido… Ese día Naruto fue derrotado…

Vencido, ahora Naruto estaría forzado a ver como su mejor amigo pasaría el resto de la vida con la mujer que él amaba.

Ambos terminaron en el hospital debido al agotamiento y lesiones, que ni siquiera Naruto con su poder de regeneración fue capaz de sanar adecuadamente. Ambos fueron confinados a reposo en cama y no salir de ella hasta que fueran dados de alta.

Fue durante este tiempo que Grayfia visitó a Naruto un día… Ella le dijo que lo sentía y que no merecía ser herido como lo hizo, pero ya no podía negar más sus sentimientos hacia Sirzechs.

Ella amaba a Naruto, él era su primer amor y nadie olvida nunca su primer amor. Pero Sirzechs era su verdadero amor y el hombre con el que ella sabía que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Dos semanas después de la batalla entre los demonios más fuertes del inframundo… Naruto empacó sus cosas y se fue.

No le dijo a nadie a dónde iba, ni siquiera su familia. Lo único que dejó era una nota diciendo que se iba… Y que probablemente no regresaría en un largo tiempo.

Después su partida, el inframundo comenzó a ser reconstruido, y los cuatro héroes restantes de la guerra civil, tomaron los puestos de los nuevos Maous, con Sirzechs al mando por lo que ahora era conocido como Srizechs Lucifer, y los demás como Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan y Flabium Asmodeus.

Con tan pocos demonios de sangre pura y la mitad de los 72 pilares extintos se necesitaba repoblar el inframundo de alguna manera, lo que finalmente llevó a la creación del sistema Evil Piece creado por Ajuka.

* * *

-Doscientos años después-

En una habitación se podía apreciar a una persona durmiendo tranquilamente, mientras los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, causándole molestia en los parpados. Después de unos segundos sus párpados finalmente se abrieron y revelaron un par de ojos azules que brillaban como zafiros mientras miraba hacia el techo.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza, para ver el reloj de alarma a su lado y gimió con pereza al ver que eran las 08:30 a.m. Él agarró una almohada y se cubrió la cara con ella, tratando de bloquear los rayos del sol.

Después de unos minutos de silencio dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro antes de que se sentara y frotara sus ojos.

Era un hombre joven, tal vez a comienzos de sus 25 años, con la piel bronceada y el cabello rubio dorado, que se mantenía corto y en punta. Tenía una complexión delgada pero musculosa que era perfecta para la velocidad y la fuerza, y su altura total se situaría en torno a 1,80. A lo largo de su ojo derecho había una cicatriz en vertical que terminaba sobre su mejilla, mientras que se veían más de cicatrices sobre su pecho, y sobre su hombro había una particular porque se veía un poco roja indicando que era relativamente nueva.

Él era Naruto Phenex, el hijo mayor de Lord y Lady Phenex, actuales líderes de la familia Phenex, principal heredero de la familia y uno de los 5 grandes héroes de la Guerra Civil Demoniaca.

Parpadeaba y se frotaba sus durmientes ojos tratando de quitar la molestia de estos, después de un momento Naruto se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la ventana que mostraba a la ciudad de Nueva York extendiéndose a su alrededor.

-Y pensar que en este lugar solo había muerte y caos hasta hace unos años.- Mencionó el rubio con pereza, ¿por qué decía esto?...

Desde su partida del Inframundo había viajado por todo el mundo humano y jugado papeles de suma importancia en los momentos de crisis, como en Estados Unidos durante una plaga mortal… Incluso para todas las facciones, pero esa es una historia para otro momento.

Se reunió con algunas de las personas más maravillosas que jamás hubiera conocido, así como luchó con algunos de los oponentes más fuertes también. El rubio tenía un don para atraer oponentes poderosos, terminar en el lugar y el momento justo de un desastre, y acabar metido en situaciones de vida o muerte con tal de ayudar a quien lo necesite.

Mientras estaba parado allí y meditaba, sus pensamientos desafortunadamente volvieron a la peor herida que recibió.

* * *

Flashback

Naruto entró a su casa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sostenía en su mano derecha una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Su dedo estaba golpeando suavemente la parte superior de la misma, un típico signo de estar nervioso.

-Espero que le guste este anillo. Mamá siempre dice que el mejor amigo de una chica son los diamantes.- Susurró para sí mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Había estado junto a Grayfia desde hace un año y se sentía listo para dar el siguiente paso en su relación. Algunos pensaron que tal vez era un poco rápido, pero con los matrimonios arreglados ahora muy comunes en el inframundo la mayoría pensó que sería positivo todo esto.

Si dos demonios poderosos como ellos se casaban sería una bendición para el inframundo, sería un buen comienzo para el futuro de su especie y su casa.

Estaba a punto de avisar que ya había vuelto cuando se detuvo y miró hacia abajo, donde un sujetador de encaje gris yacía en el suelo.

Confusión fue lo primero que apareció en su rostro, Grayfia no era conocida por dejar su ropa alrededor o incluso ser una persona desordenada ¡Demonios! Ella lo abofeteó varias veces cuando incluso dejó un calcetín fuera de lugar.

También se dio cuenta de que había más ropa por el pasillo y las escaleras junto a ropa masculina que él sabía que no eran suyas. Al ver esto, una sensación de temor se apoderó de él, y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia adelante y a subir por las escaleras.

Teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, Naruto llegó al segundo piso y se deslizó a lo largo del pasillo hacia la habitación que compartía con Grayfia, donde se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta… A medida que se acercaba el sonido de gemidos comenzaban a oírse.

Su mano que sostenía la caja pequeña la apretaba con más fuerza a medida que se acercaba, su sentido común le decí una y otra vez lo que estaba pasando, pero su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo… Finalmente al llegar a la puerta escuchó la voz de Grayfia y la voz de otro hombre.

-Grayfia-

-Ah!… Sirzechs!-

Naruto abrió los ojos al escuchar ese nombre, el ver lo que su novia y su mejor amigo estaban haciendo fue un duro golpe para él, tanto que tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para evitar caer al suelo. Una ola de sentimientos negativos lo golpeó, la tristeza, ira, rabia y la más fuerte de todas… La traición.

De un momento a otro sus manos dejaron de temblar y se convirtieron en puños, que luego fueron cubiertos por fuego y la temperatura del lugar se disparó.

-¿Se acaba de poner más caliente aquí?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras Grayfia parecía confundida.

-Creo que sí, pero me pregunto por qu...- Se detuvo cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe por la preocupación y volteó en dirección a la puerta, sólo para encontrar a Naruto de pie mirándola con enojo y dolor en el corazón.

-Naruto...- Susurró mientras los dos se levantaban y se cubrían, Grayfia lo único que podía hacer observarlo con una mirada de disculpa. Ella lo veía y él a ella, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas de tristeza y enojo, antes de dirigir su atención a Sirzechs que tragó saliva mientras trataba desesperadamente de ponerse sus pantalones.

Los ojos de Grayfia se agrandaron más cuando vio al rubio moverse.

-¡NARUTO NOOOOOO!- Gritó mientras Naruto se estrelló contra Sirzechs y los dos demonios salieron fuera de la habitación, a través de la pared, con la fuerza de un cañón.

Grayfia se vistió con una de sus batas y los siguió rápidamente, tratando desesperadamente de evitar que el rubio matara al pelirrojo.

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Mientras el demonio estaba allí perdido en sus pensamientos, brevemente recordó a su familia en el inframundo.

La familia Phenex era una de las más fuertes y más ricas de las 34 familias restantes, y también era una de las más importantes. A partir de la información que tiene sobre ellos de vez en cuando se enteró que tenía dos nuevos hermanos.

Ruval que era su hermano menor, tenía sólo cinco años cuando él se fue de su hogar, ahora su hermano se había casado y al parecer ya tenía un hijo propio. Naruto también se enteró que estaba en el top 10 en los Rating Games que la nueva facción había creado.

Estaba muy orgulloso de su hermano menor, sobre todo cuando se enteró de que Ruval pronto podría estar alcanzando el rango de demonio clase suprema.

Aparte de Ruval, se enteró que tenía otro hermano menor llamado Raiser, así como una hermana pequeña llamada Ravel, quien aparentemente se parecía mucho a su madre.

Hablando de su madre, el recordarla siempre lo hacía sentirse culpable y por una muy buena razón.

Él y su madre siempre habían sido muy unidos, desde que nació. Mientras él y su padre, Allen Phenex, mantenían una buena relación de padre e hijo y él quería admiraba a su padre en gran medida. Pero su madre siempre había sido lo más importante en su vida, incluso hasta el día de hoy, Leina Phenex era la mejor madre que podía haber pedido y se sintió avergonzado del dolor que obviamente le causó cuando se fue.

Sólo esperaba que ella entendiera el por qué lo hizo.

-Otra vez estás pensando demasiado. – Le susurró una voz desde detrás de él, al mismo tiempo que sintió un par de brazos largos y lisos envolviéndose alrededor de sus hombros, así como sentía a alguien mordisquear su oreja.

Naruto dio unas palmaditas en los brazos y soltó una pequeña risa seca, antes de girar su cabeza y mirar a la belleza detrás de él.

La persona a sus espaldas era una mujer hermosa con el cabello largo y rubio, hermosos ojos color ámbar y llevaba una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, mientras ella le acariciaba el rostro. Aunque las características más notables de ella eran las orejas peludas del mismo tono de su cabello en la parte superior de su cabeza y las nueve colas doradas con puntas blancas en su espalda baja.

-Me sorprende que estés despierta tan temprano Yasaka-chan, por lo general tiendes a dormir más.- Dijo Naruto con un tono burlón, cuando ella le dio una palmada en su pecho mientras empuja sus atributos contra la parte posterior de su cabeza .

-Me gustaría, pero tengo esta picazón en particular que me está molestando.- Ella ronroneó mientras él levantaba una ceja. -Tenía la esperanza de que me ayudaras con eso.-

-Eres insaciable ¿Lo sabías?- Contestó el rubio con diversión haciendo que la mujer sonriera.

-¿Qué estabas pensando? Parecías totalmente ido por un momento.- Preguntó ella porque lo había estado observando en silencio durante los últimos cinco minutos.

Él no respondió de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo, solo alcanzó a decir tres palabras.

-… En mi hogar.-

Ahora ella suspiró mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de él, ella había estado allí para apoyarlo. Sabía la razón principal por la que él se fue de su hogar y juró ayudarlo siempre en los momentos de necesidad… Pero en esta ocasión su corazón le dijo que era hora de dejar ir al demonio.

-Entonces, tal vez es hora de que vuelvas a casa. Creo que dos siglos es tiempo suficiente ¿No te parece?- Le dijo ella al haber notado que en los últimos años tenía esa misma mirada nostálgica en su cara cuando él la visitó por primera vez.

-Tal vez, pero también he adquirido una vida tranquila fuera del inframundo. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que los ángeles caídos, u otro tipo de criaturas se atrevieron a atacarme. Creo que finalmente entendieron el mensaje.-

-Tal vez o tal vez podría haber sido debido a que le diste la paliza de su vida a ese tonto Seraph la última vez que se vieron. Cuando sepan que eres mejor que un Seraph estoy segura que solo un suicida te enfrentaría.-

-El tipo se lo buscó y lo sabes. No dejaba de molestarme con "Mis llamas santas son más fuertes que sus llamas demoníacas" Creo que hemos demostrado quién es el más fuerte ahora.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero a luego tocó suavemente la cicatriz de su ojo. -Pero consiguió dejar una marca...-

Naruto se estremeció un poco ante su toque, para luego poner su mano sobre la de ella. -Sólo es una más que añadir a la colección.-

El rubio dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y tumbó a la hermosa Kitsune sobre la cama mientras separaba sus piernas con las rodillas.

-Ahora qué recuerdo dijiste que tenías una picazón ¿Verdad? Bueno, creo que podría darte algo de atención.- Murmuró para conseguir una sonrisa tímida de la mujer antes de que se dediquen a hacer otras cosas.

Una hora más tarde Naruto se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras se ponía unos Jeans negros y una camisa roja. Mientras su amiga especial en estos momentos se encontraba en la ducha.

El nombre de la mujer era Yasaka, una kyuubi no Kitsune y la primera amiga que Naruto hizo cuando dejó el Inframundo. La conoció por casualidad hace muchos años cuando viajaba a través de Kyoto, los dos se reunieron después de que ella lo arrestara e interrogara por crear un gran escándalo cuando estuvo en Kyoto la primera vez.

Aunque al principio su relación era pésima, tanto que Yasaka tenía ganas de golpearlo con un garrote, pero con los años los dos construyeron de manera constante una buena amistad. Naruto visita regularmente Kyoto para ver a su amiga y también para ponerse al día con el mundo sobrenatural.

Ella era increíblemente poderosa, y se jactó al ser la líder de la Facción Youkai de kyoto y tener una enorme cantidad de Youkais bajo su mando. Tenía un gran control sobre el fuego zorruno por el que los Kitsune son famosos y también podía convertirse en un zorro del tamaño de un rascacielos, eso provocaba que muchos de sus adversarios estuvieran al borde del infarto.

Su situación actual, era de amigos con derecho. Fue gracias a Yasaka que Naruto poco a poco comenzó a superar Grayfia y lo ayudó a dejar en el pasado a la belleza de cabello plateado. Aunque sabía que nunca podría olvidarla por completo, pero también sabía que nada resultaría entre la peli-plata y él otra vez.

El sexo era sólo un extra, para cuando cualquiera de los dos lo necesitara. Según ellos no se aman de esa manera exactamente, pero admiten que había algunos sentimientos por allí que se habían desarrollado en los últimos años… A demás de que muchos los confunden con una pareja cuando salen a caminar alrededor de Kyoto.

Ambos se cuidaban entre sí, tenían una amistad tan fuerte que arriesgarían lo que fuera por el otro sin importar el costo, y eso era suficiente por el momento.

Además, Yasaka parecía disfrutar el burlarse de él cuando podía, y no era tímida sobre hacer alarde de los dones naturales que tenía cuando ambos estaban en privado.

-¿Ya estás lista Yasaka-chan?- Preguntó justo cuando la puerta se abrió y Yasaka salió con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo. Naruto tenía mucho tiempo libre ese día, así que pasarían un tiempo juntos mientras ella atendía unos asuntos.

-Ten paciencia mi encantador Phenex. Nosotras las chicas necesitamos algo de tiempo para vernos lindas.- Respondió guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que él ruede sus ojos antes de darse la vuelta para que su amigase vistiera en privado. -Además tengo que asegurarme de que Kunou sepa que aún está castigada.-

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?- Preguntó el rubio. Kunou era hija de nueve años de Yasaka. Ellas eran la viva imagen una de la otra y pudo ver Kunou al crecer sería tan hermosa como su madre. También heredó el amor todo Kitsune por las bromas.

-Ella puso los laxantes en las bebidas de la otras Kitsunes otra vez.- dijo Yasaka haciendo que Naruto riera divertido.

Veinte minutos más tarde ella ya estaba lista vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa, al poco tiempo un círculo mágico de color naranja aparecio debajo de ellos tele transportando lejos a ambos.

* * *

-Con Yasaka y Naruto-Ciudad de Kyoto-

Ambos aparecieron en una pequeña zona ajardinada, alrededor de una milla de distancia de la casa de Yasaka, antes de que los dos comenzaran a caminar por un pequeño camino con la kitsune aferrada al brazo del oji-azul.

-Entonces ¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Naruto mientras miraba a su alrededor, mientras pasaban por un camino de tierra.

-Mientras caminábamos recordé que debo visitar una joven Kitsune. Como sabes nuestra temporada de apareamiento será pronto y esta será la primera vez para esta chica ahora que es mayor de edad. Quiero asegurarme de que esté preparada.-

-La temporada de apareamiento ¿eh?- Comentó el rubio sintiendo como Yasaka apretaba más su brazo, enterrándolo en sus pechos. –Recuerdo esos días muy bien, la última vez recibí una llamada cada dos horas para ir a satisfacerte ¿No?-

-¡Compórtate!-Dijo ella después de golpear suavemente su brazo mientras se sonrojaba.

Al deshacerse del sonrojo volvió a mirarlo. -Ella está nerviosa, hay un chico que le gusta y quiere asegurarse de poder controlarse cuando llegue el momento. Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando perdemos el control.-

-Sí, lo sé muy bien.- Murmuró el rubio.

Lo recordaba demasiado bien. Sólo pasó una vez, pero Yasaka se había entregado completamente a sus impulsos primarios y perdió el control de ellos. Ella básicamente trató de saltar sobre él todo el tiempo y se puso muy violenta y agresiva. Al final tuvo que dejarla inconsciente porque ella se estaba volviendo demasiado impredecible.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- Le preguntó mientras ella lo miraba. -Si la temporada de apareamiento ya casi llega… pues, no sé… ¿No has pensado en poner otro bollo en el horno por así decirlo?-

La respuesta que obtuvo fue una ligera risa, mientras ella acurrucaba su cabeza en su hombro. -Quizás en unos años más. En este momento Kunou es más que suficiente ¿Por qué? ¿Estás ofreciéndote para ayudar?-

Ella lo miró y vio como él cerró sus y sonrió suavemente. –Bueno ya lo hice la última vez ¿Verdad?-

Ella lo miró con una dulce sonrisa cunado mencionó eso. –Sí, y nunca podré parar de darte las gracias por haberla traído a mi vida.- Susurró mientras pensaba en su hija y luego miró a Naruto al ver que tenía la misma mirada en sus ojos.

-Sabes que podrías decirle a Kunou, qué eres de ella en realidad ¿Verdad?- La respuesta que recibió fue un suspiro, ella ya sabía lo que diría después.

-Sabes que no puedo, al menos no aún. Tengo muchos enemigos por ahí, e incluso algunas personas en el inframundo pueden causar problemas. Cuando me sienta seguro, entonces se lo diremos.- Ella solo asintió con la cabeza antes de que los dos cayeran en un silencio pacífico, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Tras una hora de caminata a lo largo del camino de tierra y una gran cantidad de quejas de Naruto, porque podrían haber aparecido justo allí con un círculo mágico, finalmente llegaron a una zona de apartamentos en la parte norte de Kyoto donde vivía la chica Kitsune.

Yasaka ya había estado ahí un par de veces para reunirse con la chica, pero tanto ella como Naruto fruncieron el ceño cuando sintieron una presencia con la que los dos estaban muy familiarizados.

-Creo que no eres la única que se interesó en la chica.- Con eso dicho, los dos saltaron a unos edificios cercanos para luego saltar por los tejados hasta que llegar a un pequeño edificio de apartamentos en el que inmediatamente vieron el problema.

Justo en las afueras del edificio de apartamentos estaban dos hombres y dos mujeres, cada uno con un par de alas con plumas negras en sus espaldas… Los Ángeles Caídos.

Mientras los cuatro descendieron del techo, dos ángeles caídos más salieron de uno de los apartamentos más bajos, uno con el típico par de alas y el otro con dos pares de alas, lo que significa que era el más fuerte del pequeño grupo.

Lo que más llamó su atención era la joven que estaba amarrada sobre el hombro de uno de ángeles caídos que salieron del edificio.

Cuando Yasaka vio a la chica comenzó a gruñir, era la kitsune a la que iba a ver, sabía que esos caídos no tenían buenos planes para la pobre chica, lo más probable es que intenten abusar de ella. Los caídos son conocidos por ser una raza muy lujuriosa.

-Vámonos rápido, Kokabiel-sama quiere empezar las pruebas de inmediato.- Informó el caído con 4 alas, a lo que el resto asintió a sus palabras. Extendieron sus alas y estaban a punto de volar cuando una tos los interrumpió.

Mirando al frente vieron a Naruto y Yasaka observándolos y apoyados en un auto cercano, Yasaka se veía muy enojada y Naruto completamente estoico.

-Yo.- Dijo Naruto con un pequeño saludo a los caídos que rápidamente se pusieron en guardia.

-¡Vaya! Un demonio y una Kitsune.- Todos ellos silbaron sorprendidos mientras el caído con 4 alas rápidamente se elevó para hacer una escapada rápida con su rehén.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar muy alto, sintió un poderoso golpe en su pecho que lo obligó a caer de espaldas a la tierra, se quedó allí aturdido durante unos momentos antes de levantarse torpemente y con una mueca de dolor.

Todo lo que había visto era una cabellera rubia en puntas por unos segundos antes de caer. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta mirando con furia a Naruto.

-¡Me las vas a pagar maldito!- Gritó con furia mientras creaba una lanza de luz en su mano, mientras una de las dos ángeles caídas lo miró extrañada.

-Ammm señor... Él nunca se movió.- Dijo la caída, mientras Naruto sonrió con burla y con su mano hizo una seña de provocación, incitándolos a atacarlo.

-Imposible, lo vi, aunque fue un segundo... N-No puede ser… Es imposible moverse tan rápido.-

-Creo que no me conocen muy bien ¿Eh Yasaka-chan?- Comentó el rubio antes de alejarse del auto. Su compañera vio claramente cuando golpeó al caído, sin contar con que fue una de los pocos que pudieron.

-Amigos me temo que voy a tener que pedirles que me entreguen a la chica. No puedo dejar que ella y su potencial compañero terminen separados antes de que incluso él llegue a conocerla. Y por su aspecto dudo que ustedes tengan buenas intenciones con ella.- Comentó Yasaka mientras hacía tronar sus nudillos y cuello, ignorando la mirada furiosa que le estaban dando los caídos.

-Podemos hacerlo de dos maneras, la manera fácil o la difícil y créanme cuando les digo que deben escoger la fácil.- Advirtió el demonio rubio, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta que los caídos crearan una variedad de lanzas de luz en sus manos y en el aire.

Todo lo que Naruto podía hacer era suspirar y rascarse la cabeza con fastidio.

-No digan que no se los advertí.- Advirtió de nuevo, antes de voltearse a mirar a Yasaka. -¿Quieres hacerlo esta vez, Yasaka-chan?-

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa tímida, mientras sus colas comenzaron a aparecer y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, mientras algo del fuego zorruno bailaba alrededor de sus manos.

-Pensé que nunca lo pedirías Naruto-kun.- Respondió la kitsune, antes de desaparecer a una gran velocidad y reaparecer en frente de los ángeles caídos.

Naruto solo se quedó viendo como Yasaka comenzaba con la golpiza de los pajarracos.

* * *

-Inframundo-Castillo Phenex-

En ese mismo momento en el castillo Phenex, un miembro de la familia recorría el lugar en dirección al jardín, al llegar a él se sentó en una pequeña banqueta observando como unos demonios de clase baja y de clase media cuidaban del gran jardín, que estaba lleno de hermosas flores de colores brillantes y cálidos.

-¿Desea un poco más de té, Lady Phenex-sama?- Preguntó una maid, que estaba parada a unos pocos pasos de distancia de la matriarca Phenex, con una pequeña bandeja en sus manos con una tetera con té recién preparado.

Lady Phenex, nombre completo Leina Phenex, era una hermosa mujer joven, que a pesar de tener muchos siglos de edad aún parecía estar a principios de los veinte, con el cabello rubio corto recogido elegantemente con un listón amarillo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y en la parte delantera usaba dos broches negros sobre su fleco y una decoración de pequeñas rosas negras en la parte izquierda de su cabeza. Usaba unos aretes con topacio azul tan brillantes como sus ojos, que todos sus hijos parecían haber heredado. Vestía con un hermoso y elegante vestido amarillo con detalles negros que dejaba expuesto un poco de sus hombros, además de una cinta amarilla con encaje negro en su cuello, que le daban un aire de nobleza.

Ella negó con la cabeza y agitó la mano educadamente.

-No, gracias.- Fue todo lo que dijo, a lo que la maid asintió y volvió a la cocina para continuar con sus tareas diarias.

Lady Phenex continuó sola en esa banqueta, no estaba de ánimo para estar en compañía en este momento, necesitaba un tiempo a solas para organizar sus ideas, porque últimamente su mente seguía volviendo a un tema que le provocaba un dolor punzante en su corazón.

Su hijo mayor, Naruto, había estado fuera durante doscientos años y no tenía idea de dónde estaba, cómo estaba o incluso si todavía estaba vivo. La única manera en que conseguía algo de información acerca de él eran los rumores que se extendían a lo largo del inframundo, aunque nunca era suficiente para obtener la ubicación fija en su hijo, era suficiente para saber lo que había estado haciendo por lo menos.

Muchos de ellos la dejaron casi al borde de un ataque al corazón por las cosas que hizo su hijo. Desde la lucha contra hordas de ángeles y ángeles caídos completamente solo, enfrentarse a un Rey Dragón, una lucha contra un Seraph, y otra contra uno de los altos mandos de Grigori, o incluso haber encarado a Ophis, la diosa dragón del infinito.

Hasta otros como su participación en el torneo más peligroso del mundo humano y el mundo sobrenatural, en el que la derrota se castiga con la muerte, para evitar una invasión al mundo humano. Su pelea contra uno de los legendarios Vampiros Shinso, que se creían un mito hasta ahora. Y eliminar a una organización en Estados Unidos que soltó plaga mortal incluso para cualquiera de las facciones, al mismo tiempo que erradicaba personalmente a las víctimas de la plaga.

Si ella no supiera que su hijo era muy fuerte, entonces habría muerto de un infarto hace años. Su hijo no era solo un prodigio, era un genio cuando se trataba de trabajo duro. No llegó a su nivel de poder holgazaneando, él pasaba días enteros, semanas, incluso meses sin parar de entrenar para controlar completamente sus poderes y hacerlos crecer.

El poder de Naruto siempre había sido una rareza, tenía los plenos poderes del clan Phenex al igual que los otros miembros, lo que lo diferenciaba era que sus llamas no eran rojas anaranjadas como el fuego normal… Las suyas eran llamas doradas. El fuego dorado infernal que tenía la capacidad de ser tan caliente como el sol.

Este era significativamente más poderoso que el fuego normal y sumandole su afinidad al viento lo hacían alguien con el que no se puede bromear en una pelea. Leina se aseguró y lo entrenó arduamente en ambos elementos.

La segunda peculiaridad en la que su hijo se destacó era por su poder demoníaco en general. Era mucho más fuerte que la mayoría de los demonios e incluso cuando era un niño su poder era tal que ya estaba a la par con un demonio experimentado de clase alta.

Naruto Phenex era probablemente el demonio más fuerte que la familia Phenex haya tenido, y fue gracias a él que su poder y prestigio rivalizaba con las familias Gremory, Sitri, Astaroth y Glasya-Labolas.

Eso la hacía sentir orgullosa, sabiendo que su hijo estaba a la par con los cuatro Maous y que había desempeñado un papel fundamental en la eliminación de la facción antigua... Pero él se fue… Y el poder del Inframundo repartido, metafóricamente, a esas cuatro familias. Naruto era el mejor de su familia mientras sus otros hijos también tenían un gran potencial, en especial su segundo hijo Ruval que era capaz de hacer conocer su nombre en el mundo con facilidad, pero palidecía al lado de su hermano mayor...

Y luego estaba la familia Gremory… El recordar a esa familia le dejaba un amargo sabor de boca, y la hacía fruncir el ceño por el disgusto.

Para ella, su relación con la familia Gremory había sido cortada después de que su hijo mayor, Sirzechs, y su esposa rompieran el corazón de su hijo. Hubo un tiempo en que ella y la matriarca Gremory, Venelena Gremory, habían sido las mejores amigas desde niñas, incluso cuando todavía era llamada Venelena Bael, antes de casarse o haber tenido hijos.

Pero después del incidente y ver a su amiga darle felizmente la bienvenida Grayfia en su casa, provocó que su relación se volviera muy tensa, ahora rara vez conversaban entre ellas.

La familia Phenex todavía tenía relaciones con la familia Gremory en términos de negocio, y Lord Phenex todavía hablaba a menudo con Lord Gremory. Incluso habían acordado un matrimonio entre su tercer hijo, Raiser, y la heredera Gremory, Rias, como una solución al problema entre las dos familias.

Aunque dudaba que eso sucediera, ya que la chica Gremory estaba haciendo todo lo posible para librarse de ello.

-Mamá.- Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, antes de hacerla sonreír al ver a su hija Ravel caminando hacia ella con una mirada molesta en su rostro.

Su hija parecía un calco de ella cuando tenía su edad, tenía el cabello rubio sus como padres y sus hermanos, y los mismos ojos azules brillantes como su madre. Si su cabello estuviera peinado del mismo estilo entonces serían exactamente iguales y fácilmente pasarían como hermanas.

-¿Qué sucede querida, por qué pones esa cara?- Preguntó la rubia mayor, con algo de curiosidad.

Ravel resopló con fastidio mientras ponía las manos en las caderas. -Raiser tomó a su nobleza para ir a ver a Rias Gremory, pero ella todavía se niega a aceptar el matrimonio. Además, ella tiene un nuevo peón con la perversión más grande que eh visto, me pone muy nerviosa. Se quedó observando los pechos de todas con esa estúpida mirada en su cara. Y lo que lo hace perturbador es…-

Leina asintió y rió un poco mientras escuchaba a su hija, antes de tomarla suavemente de la mano y sentarla en un asiento frente a ella. Tomando suavemente una de las coletas de su hija, hizo aparecer de un círculo mágico un cepillo y comenzó a cepillar el cabello de su hija.

Ravel simplemente continuó hablando por un momento sobre aparentemente un nuevo miembro de la nobleza de Rias, y de la situación actual entre ella y Raiser, mientras su madre la escuchaba. Ravel volteó lentamente su cabeza para ver a su madre y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía una mirada perdida en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- Preguntó la Phenex menor, ella sabía muy bien cuando algo le pasaba a su madre.

A Leina se le dibujó una sonrisa triste en su rostro, antes de responder. -Sólo estaba pensando en tu hermano, me pregunto dónde estará en este momento.-

Ravel entendió rápidamente a cuál de sus hermanos se refería y asintió con la cabeza, mientras se movió un poco en su asiento y apretaba la falda de su vestido. El tema de su hermano mayor era literalmente un tabú en la casa Phenex, porque cualquier mención de él pondría a su madre triste y molesta. Incluso su padre era cuidadoso al mencionar a su hijo mayor.

-¿Crees que él me quiera?- Preguntó tímidamente, y en voz baja, la pequeña rubia.

Ella nunca conoció a su hermano mayor, porque él había dejado el inframundo mucho antes de que ella naciera, había visto fotos y había oído cómo era gracias a demonios que lo conocían.

Era valiente, amable, un gran cabeza hueca, pero sobre todo muy protector con las personas que amaba, pero también podía ser despiadado y frío contra los que amenacen a su familia o a sus compañeros.

Ravel sintió que el cepillo de pelo dejó de moverse a lo largo de su cabello y era retirado suavemente, antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió los brazos de su madre abrazarla suavemente por la espalda, mientras al mismo tiempo le daba un tierno beso en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Sé que lo hará. Y cuando vuelva, podremos hacer nuevos y felices recuerdos con él. Estoy segura de que le encantará pasar tiempo con su hermanita. Así que no te preocupes hija.- Le respondió en un susurro, haciéndola sonreír.

Madre e hija compartían un lindo y agradable momento mientras disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, pensando en el miembro perdido de la familia.

Pero en ese momento, aun lado de ellas, de un círculo mágico con el símbolo de su familia apareció el tercer hijo de la casa Phenex, Raiser, con una expresión de enojo en su rostro y con toda su nobleza aparte de Ravel detrás de él.

-No hay tiempo para que estés descansando, Ravel.- Leina suspiró para sus adentros mientras se preparaba para escuchar lo que su hijo quería decir ahora.

* * *

-De vuelta con Naruto y Yasaka-

-Cuarenta y cinco segundos, eso fue más lento que la última vez que estuviste en una pelea Yasaka-chan. Me temo que la vejez empieza a afectarte.- Bromeó el oji-azul mientras veía que su compañera arrastraba los cuerpos sin vida de todos los ángeles caídos y los amontonaba en una pila.

La kitsune tenía un muy mal temperamento cuando la provocan, y esos caídos lo habían descubierto por las malas.

Mientras tanto él cargaba sobre su hombro a la joven kitsune, que aún seencontraba inconsciente pero a salvo.

-Si yo estoy vieja ¿Entonces eso en qué te convierte?- Preguntó ella en el mismo tono bromista del rubio.

-En un fósil, por supuesto.- Respondió simplemente el demonio, dándole una gran sonrisa que sólo sirvió para hacerla rodar los ojos, antes de colocar el último cuerpo en la pila.

Después de amontonar los cuerpos Yasaka volvió al lado de Naruto, él reunió algo del fuego infernal en su mano y lo lazó a la pila de cadáveres, haciéndolos arder.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Ahora regresemos a mi casa y esperemos que a ella despierte. Quiero asegurarme de que no hayan intentado hacerle nada mientras estaban en el apartamento. Además de que necesitamos asegurarnos de que Kunou se comporte y no se haya escapado del castigo.-

Naruto suspiró antes de sonreír, se había acostumbrado a esa actitud después de casi doscientos años.

El rubio al chasquear los dedos hizo aparecer debajo de ellos un círculo mágico naranja con el emblema de su familia que los transportó directo a casa de Yasaka, dejando en ese lugar solo un montón de cenizas de lo que antes fueron los cuerpos de los ángeles caídos.

* * *

 **-Pues hasta aquí llega lo que sería el prólogo de la historia, Fiuuu está más largo que cualquiera de los capítulos de mi primera historia.- Dice Liu, mientras Lily intenta limpiar unas marcas que le quedaron en la espalda por culpa de una celosa Sally.**

 **-Liu-kun, ¿Por qué decidiste empezar a subir otra Historia? Ya tienes una en la que estás trabajando.- Mencionó Cherry, mientras le pasaba algo de alcohol y algodón a Lily.**

 **-Porque ya era tiempo.- Responde simplemente el autor. –Ya llevo más de un año en esta página y solo eh tenido una historia hasta ahora, y que estoy reescribiendo, y que por ciertas cosas aún no la acabo.-**

 **-Eso es porque eres un holgazán que lo único que sabe hacer es dormir y comer, hasta ahora no has terminado tu primera historia ¿Y ya vas a empezar otra?- Le reprochó una sonrojada Sally, por la vergüenza y algo de culpa por cómo le dejó la espalda.**

 **-No voy a negar que a veces soy flojo, pero cuando me comprometo a terminar algo lo hago sin dudar.- Respondió Liu sin ninguna preocupación.- Además de que como muchos se habrán dado cuenta esta historia no es mía, es una transcripción de "Fire & Ash" una muy buena historia pero por desgracia abandonada. Así que voy a traducir hasta donde su autor original se quedó y luego intentar continuarla desde ahí, y para los que ya la hayan leído verán que no es una traducción cien por ciento exacta, ya que agregué un par de cosas que servirán para saber quiénes formarán parte del equipo de Naruto y una base temporal para los siguientes capítulos. También hay otra versión de Kurama no Jubi, muy buena se los recomiendo, pero esta estará un poco más completa y luego será completamente diferente a partir del capítulo 7.**

 **-¡Listo, Lu-chan! Con eso no tendrás problemas en tu espalda por ahora.- Dijo Lily feliz, mientras volvía ponerle la camisa.**

 **-Gracias Lily. Ah por cierto amigos como no sé cómo luce la madre de Ravel, a excepción de su cara en una muy pequeña descripción en las novelas, les quiero decir que para el estilo de peinado y la ropa que usa me basé en Kagamine Rin en el mejor papel que ha hecho en mi opinión, Rilliane Lucifen D'Autriche, en la canción "La hija del mal" de la saga vocaloid "Los siete pecados capitales" muy buena saga, se las recomiendo. Bueno amigos eso sería todo por ahora.-**

 **-Si les gustó no se olviden de agregarla a favoritos, ¿ne?- Pidió la rubia con una linda sonrisa.**

 **-Tampoco se olviden de dejar comentarios, que son de mucha ayuda.- Dijo la pelirroja del grupo con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Lily.**

 **-También necesitamos unas sugerencias para el equipo de Naruto, por favor denos unas ideas para un peón, una torre, un alfil y un caballero para el equipo ¿sí?- Finalizó la castaña con una sonrisa idéntica a la de las demás, puede ser una tsundere con un temperamento idéntico al de Kushina, pero eso no evita que sea adorable.**

 **-Síp, ya tengo casi todo el equipo de Naruto elegido, solo me hacen falta un peón, una torre, un alfil y un caballero. Pueden ser de cualquier otro anime pero deben verse un poco mayores, no pueden tener 15, 16, 17 o 18 años, deben estar mínimo entre los 20. Bueno con todo eso dicho yo me despido, sayonara.- Se despidió el autor.**

 **-¡MATTA NEE, MINA!- Se despidieron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.**


End file.
